BIueFlix
was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 10 & Big Brother 11. He was also a houseguest for Big Brother 14: Game Changers. Biography Big Brother 10 Bio Blue was a very strong player during his stay in the Big Brother house. He laid low for the majority of the first few weeks and began winning competitions once he was nominated. He successfully as able to save himself and was in a swell position without making himself too obvious. He continued to win a few more comps, including a week 6 HOH, getting out West. Blue then made it to the final 6 finale, however was evicted by Cosmic, placing 3rd. He was a socially and physically strong player in the game but fell short due to his final HOH failures. He became the last juror. Big Brother 11 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get another chance to return? I am very excited for the opportunity to return. What will be your top 3 favorite things to see back in BB? The houseguests, the memory wall, and the DR. Will you play differently this time around? I will take a different approach. Who would you love to return with? MysticalBianca. Final thoughts? Im so excited! Bio Blue entered the game as one of the 18 previous players given a chance to return to the game. Blue's overall style for playing was much different this time around compared to his previous entry. Being placed on team horror, for the first two weeks he was able to keep in the majority and avoid many any enemies due not only being involved with alliances with Emeraldspades and VeroniicaGrande alongside other players but having been part of Ken's team during week 2 HOH's thus becoming safe. However, during week 3 he was quickly put into danger when team horror became nominated for the double eviction. He did not receive any votes due to the cast finding him less threatening than the two evictees, Emerald and Ken mcnickle. The following week, BriskRetreat won the POV and with not only Blue's team but his alliances lacking, his was guaranteed safety this time. Brisk continued to win the POV the following week which kept team horror safe and Blue as well. Being apart of the BBBBB alliance, BIadez did not target Blue during his HOH but rather the opposing side, Allied Forces. Mystic soon won HOH as well and made sure Blue was not anywhere near the nomination block. All in all, his affiliates were the main reason for his consistent safety at this point in the game. His alliance however took a fall the next week when Aria Goddess won HOH and took out two major players from the BBBBB alliance. Continuing, Blue was in danger during the second half of the double, double eviction when nominated next to CEmilees and Mystic. Due to both arguing publicly, he was spared. At this point nearly every single alliance Blue was involved with had been destroyed numbers wise and he was mostly alone. The next two weeks he was used as a pawn as Allied Forces once again were in power. Both TiceMaiden and BriskRetreat being taken out in their respected weeks. Blue was somewhat involved with Brisk, so this was even more of a reason for him to be considered alone. Blue finally was able to breathe when IiSwaxn saved him with the POV after nominating him. This was apart of the plan to evict Zombasador which succeeded. Blue's ability to win the final veto was what kept him safe as well after being nominated. Sadly for him, he was evicted by Swan after Swan won the final part against him. He placed 3rd once more and won only one competition this time around. Big Brother 14: Game Changers Retrieved pre-season. Are you pumped to get another shot at participating? I am so pumped for this upcoming season. When people typically get third twice they do not get another chance! I am very grateful and that will fuel me for this upcoming season. This has lit a fire under me and the other contestants must watch out because I’m back! What will you change from last time? In Big Brother 10 I controlled! I won competitions, and did not hide. In Big Brother 11 I was more social and under the radar. Both of these strategy’s worked but for BB14, I’m gonna go with my Big Brother 10 strategy. I’m here to make moves and I’m tired of being scared. The only thing from bb10 I will change is that I WILL WIN FINAL HOH. How confident are you this season on making it to the end? I am very nervous this time around because now I am no longer underneath the radar. People know I am a threat because I have gotten third twice! I will need to make way stronger bonds and be more open with my moves. It will be hard but I have faith! Who would you love to play with and why? I want to play with my sister Ari, My friend Bladez, or my soul sister Yiza. All of these people have impacted my experience on roblox so sharing this journey with hem would be amazing. I love them like family! Anything else you'd like to add? People should not underestimate me because this time, I’m gonna make my mark. I do not care about the money! I’m here to finally be the face that people win remember this season by! Host Opinion Blue's game style in Big Brother 10 was unique in a way. He was well liked among his fellow houseguests and I feel was really trusted. When he started to feel the wrath of the nomination block is when he started winning competitions, mainly just vetoes. Blue fell into 3rd place after being seen as a threat by Cosmic. In turn, I wasn't a fan of Blue at the start. I found him to be in the shadows and not really remarkable. But I felt by the halfway point of the game his social game and overall strategy improved, alongside his ability to win comps. I was completely rooting for him to win and found it a shame he only placed third. He was a very good player and had tons of potential to be an amazing winner. Blue later played in Big Brother 11 not too long after 10. Once again I wasn't really rooting for Blue at all. He once again laid low and was really in the shadows, again. This time around though he was more involved with alliances and took a behind the scenes approach to this. I enjoyed seeing him not expose his tides like other players but this did make him seem much more weaker in retrospect. Was he weak? Of course not, but it was perceived that way to some. Blue was just overall seen as a lower tier player but was feared near the end. His affiliates are really what would of given him the win, which I feel Swan knew and didn't want to risk. Blue in my opinion was a good player. He didn't impress me but didn't surprise me either. I respect his decision not to make his strategy obvious and respect his choice to align with who he did (as it would of benefited big time). It's crazy how he placed third twice and I think he did good both times. Thanks for playing Blue! I enjoyed Blue’s determination this time (BB14) and I think he made a huge effort to improve his lack of wins in comparison to Big Brother 11. He wasn’t always successful in who he was able to get out but his determination strive and served well here. Blue had a lot of allies to trust, and an excellent social game amongst most the houseguests. It made him well liked and well adjusted to his houseguests. He made it very far in the game winning what he could, but ultimately fell short. I would of loved to have seen Blue make it further, but his downfall was definitely trusting the wrong people at the wrong time in the game, thus placing 5th. Player History - Big Brother 10 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 14: Game Changers Competition History Have/Have-Not History Sanctuary of Gold History Voting History } | – | – |- | – | CazologyV2 | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | | AriFunni | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | – | T0mRiddlee | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | | ExploreTheDucks | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | – | YizaRose | Yes |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | | – | – |- | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | VeroniicaGrande | Yes |} Trivia *Him and GHOSTTOWNaz share the most Veto wins for Big Brother 10 with it being 3. *He was always nominated after Week 8 during Big Brother 11. *He, VeroniicaGrande, TiceMaiden & ProudBotch are the only houseguests to accomplish having the same placement for 2 seasons that they played in Category:3rd Place Category:HouseGuests Season 10 Category:BB10 Jury Category:HouseGuests Season 11 Category:BB11 Jury Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:BB14 Jury Category:5th Place Category:Canadian Houseguests